My Little Pony: Sex Is Magic
by Zakuk
Summary: Acompáñenme mientras 'pornifico' todos los episodios de la tercera temporada de MLP:FIM
1. Chapter 1

Sex empire parte 1

- ¡Esto será genial! – Dice Twiligth – me encantan los trabajos de investigación.

- Si… a quién no – dice Rainbow Dash a Pinkie Pie de manera sarcástica.

- ¡oh oh oh! Déjame adivinar – dice de forma muy animada la poni rosa – es Spike – dice mientras toma a Spike y lo levanta en el aire. No no ¡Es Fluttershy! – Dice la poni mientras baja a Spike y toma a Fluttershy con su casco izquierdo - ¿Rarity? – dice mientras sujeta a Rarity con su otro casco.

- No te preocupes hermano – dice Twiligth mientras abraza a su hermano – soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas.

Y así las mane6 recorren las calles del imperio de cristal en busca de algún tipo de información que les pueda ser de ayuda. Y dentro del castillo solo quedaron Cadence la cual estaba sentada en el trono y Shining Armor el cual le hacía compañía a su lado.

- No te preocupes querida, estarás bien – dice el capitán de la guardia real a su esposa.

- No sé cuánto tiempo más podre mantener el escudo – dice su esposa mientras la luz de su cuerno poco a poco se apagaba y esta cerraba los ojos.

- CADENCE – dice su esposo mientras agita un poco el cuerpo de su amada.

- ¿Qué, que? – Dice la Cadence mientras trata de despertarse – oh, lo siento es que apenas puedo mantener este hechizo.

- ¡Rayos! Si tan solo hubiera una forma de ayudarte, pero – Shining Armor se toca su cuerno y siente esos extraños cristales negros que están por su cuerno y le impiden usar su magia.

- Sabes querido, hay otra forma en la que me puedes ayudar a mantener el hechizo – dice Cadence mientras levanta la vista.

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedes darme algo de tu magia.

- Pero mi cuerno – Shining Armor es silenciado ante la mirada sugestiva de su esposa.

- Vamos cariño, además eso me ayudara a mantener el escudo es para una buena causa – dice su Cadence mientras sonríe saca la lengua y se lame los labios provocativamente – es tu deber como capitán de la guardia.

- Así – dice Shining Armor mientras se acerca a su esposa la cual estaba aún en el trono – todo sea por el bienestar de Equestria - Shining Armor pone su casco en la melena de su esposa y comienza a acariciarla, luego la besa apasionadamente, luego se separan y se ven por un instante – debo decir que aún te ves hermosa.

Ambos vuelven a su beso mientras acarician la melena del otro y al mismo tiempo usan sus casos para presionar su boca contra la de su amado y sus lenguas recorren por toda su boca lamiendo todo lo que pueden, Shining Armor lame en paladar de Cadence mientras esta lame la parte inferior de la lengua de su compañero y luego ambas comienzan a danzar tratando de estar lo más cerca una de la otra. El beso continua mientras que con sus cascos comienzan a tocar el cuerpo del otro, ambos amantes se conocían bien y ambos sabían donde debían de tocar para hacer sentir placer a su pareja. Shining Armor fue el primero empezando por acariciar la espalda de su amada, su pelaje era suave al igual que su piel, subía y bajaba su casco por toda la espalda mientras que con el otro casco tocaba el vientre de su amada y esta respondía a los estímulos que le daba su esposo, Cadence se separo del beso para poder gemir de placer ante los estímulos que le daba su esposo, este bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Cadence, Cadence gimió más fuerte mientras posaba su casco sobre la cabeza de su esposo y le acariciaba. Shining Armor comenzó a morder levemente el cuello de Cadence mientras que sus cascos bajaban más y más hacia las partes más íntimas de su esposa. Cadence seguía gimiendo, se podía notar que su boca estaba llena de saliva, Cadence dejó de gemir tomó la cabeza de su esposo, lo miró fijamente y llevo la boca de él hasta la de ella mientras pasaba toda esa saliva que había acumulado lo cual era como un afrodisiaco para su esposo. Shining Armor por su parte bajo su casco hasta los flancos de amada donde los recorría una y otra deleitándose a cada momento del cuerpo de su amada. Nuevamente ambos amantes separaron su labios y Shining Armor retrocedió un poco, Cadence se acomodo en el trono hasta quedar sentada como si de Lyra se tratase luego abrió sus piernas exponiendo su labios inferiores de los cuales brotaba un néctar. Shining Armor enseguida se acerco de nuevo a su amada y comenzó a besar sus labios inferiores como si de su boca se tratase, Cadence gemía de placer mientras que con sus cascos se acariciaba su cuerpo, Shining Armor metía su lengua dentro de Cadence y no paso mucho antes de que comenzara a morder su clítoris, Cadence soltó un fuerte gemido y el néctar comenzó a fluir en mayor cantidad.

- Lo quiero Shining Armor – decía Cadence mientras no paraba de gemir.

Shining Armor se puso en posición erguida dejando ver su duro miembro el cual comenzó a introducir dentro de Cadence. Cadence gemía más fuerte entre más adentro estaba el miembro de su esposo mientras que sus cascos solo acariciaban sus partes íntimas para aumentar el placer. Shining Armor toma las piernas de Cadence con sus cascos y las separo lo más que pudo para que este pudiera penetrar más fácil. Shining Armor movía sus caderas rápidamente ya que la excitación del momento llenaba su ser y también el de su esposa, Cadence sentía como se movía el miembro de su esposo dentro de ella y que cada vez sus embestidas eran más fuertes lo que hacía que ella se moviera de un lado a otro, puso sus cascos en los apoyabrazos del trono para poderme mantener estable su esposo bajo la cabeza para poder recostarse en el pecho de su esposa y así estuvieron hasta que terminaron las embestidas de Shining Armor y este saco su miembro, Cadence entendió lo que su esposo quería y ella también lo quería, Cadence se dio la vuelta para estar boca abajo con el trono, sus patas delanteras estaban aún sobre el trono mientras que las traseras las bajo del trono. Shining Armor tenía una gran vista de los flancos de su esposa y entre medio de estos esa abertura que daba placer a ambos.

Shining Armor puso sus cascos en los flancos de su esposa y luego puso su miembro dentro de la abertura de su amada y luego comenzó a usar sus cascos para mover las caderas de Cadence mientras este también movía las suyas de modo que las embestidas eran aún más fuertes. Ambos gemían de placer mientras el momento se acercaba, Shining Armor trato de concentrarse a pesar del placer aún debía ayudar a su esposa y comenzó a concentrar su magia, pero en vez de enviarla a su cuerno la enviaba a su miembro y esta se comenzó a acumular.

- Lista Cadence.

- Lista querido.

Y con un gran gemido Shining Armor soltó una gran cantidad de magia y también gran cantidad de su semilla dentro de esta. Cadence volvió a sentarse en el trono y su amado se puso al lado de ella y puso su casco en el hombro de la alicornio y con su cabeza acariciaba la de ella.

- Gracias querido, esto me ayudara mucho a mantener el escudo.

- Todo por servir a Equestria Cadence.

- Sabes – dice Cadence mientras toca las partes privadas de su esposo – creó que necesitare un poco más de magia – dice mientras que se muerde su labio inferior con sus dientes.

- Hermano – dice Twiligth mientras entra junto con Spike cargando un libro con su magia, lo que hace que Cadence retire su casco de las partes íntimas de Shining Armor – creó que encontré la solución a los problemas del imperio de cristal – dice mientras se acerca rápidamente.

- Tal pareceré que no podremos seguir – dice Shining Armor en susurros.

- Sera en otro momento entonces mi amor.

Sex empire parte 2

- eh… he oído que la justa esta por empezar – dice Appejack evitando que los ponis de cristal se acercasen al falso corazón de cristal - ¡No querra perdersela! Vam´s Twi estos ponis son más curioso que un gato – decia la poni granjera mientras observaba el inmenso castillo y entonces otro poni se le acerco levantando la sabana donde se encontraba el corazón de cirstal – Hey, hey, hey compañero – decia la poni mientras apartarba el casco del poni de cristal de la sabana que cubria el falso corazón de cristal – no querras arruinar la sorpresa – decia son una sonrisa finjida.

- Pero es que en serio deseo ver el corazón de cristal – decia un poni de cristal color crema, con melena y cola azul con una franja de color celeste con una cutie mark en forma de una torre de juego de ajedrez de color azul – pense que podria verlo solo por un momento.

- Pero sabes – decia la poni mientras trataba de pensar en algo, pero pudo ver como otros ponis se acercaban y dejo a este poni solo y se fue con los otros dos que se acercaban – escuche que la feria trajo nuevos juegos y – y Applejack vió como otros ponis se acercaban y trato de alejarlos, pero eran demasiados y el mismo poni de hace rato volvio a levantar la sabana, Applejack no sbaia que hacer, corria de un laod a otro hasta que pro accidente beso al poni de cristal, el beso duro unos 15 segundos antes de que Applejack se separase dejando tras de si un hilo de saliva que unia los labios de ambos ponis, Applejack enseguida uso su casco para limpiarse su lengua, y entonces miro al otro poni el cual tenia una cara de sorpresa mientras lentamente metia su lengua dentro de su boca saboreando esa dulce saliva que le habia dejado Applejack.

Los otros ponis comenzarón a susurrar y entonces Applejack se acercó al poni que recien habai acabado de besar y le dijo

- Lo siento compañero no fue…

- Me has elegido a mí – decia el poni mientras parecia estar en un transe con el casco en su boca.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Applejack confundida.

- El tradicional sacrifio de virginidad ante el corazón de cristal – dijo una de las presentes.

- ¿la que cosa? – dice Applejack sorprendida.

- Si, siempre en la feria se sacrifica la virginidad de una poni – entonces la poni se acerco a Applejack - ¿eres virgen verdad?

Applejack se quito su sombreo mientras se avanicaba con él y soreia nerviosa – bueno… eso pues, creó que si.

- Entonces deveriamos comenzar – dice el otro poni mientras se abalanza sobre ella mordiendole la oreja.

- ¡Oye con calma! – dice la poni mientras lo baja de su espalda – aun no he dicho que tendre sexo contigo – en eso la poni granjera mira que otros ponis se acercan al falso corazón de cristal – (me las pagaras Twiligth) Ven aquí – dice Applejack mientras toma al poni de cristal y lo besa, lo que hace que todos los ponis se acerquen a ver la escena y que todos olviden el corazón de cristal.

El poni de color crema se sorprende del beso, pero despues de un momento e acostumbra, cierra los ojos y disfruta del beso, ambos comparten su saliva y deslizando sus lenguas por toda su cavidad oral, ambos tienen una sensación extraña dentro de ellos, pueden sentir los movimientos de la lengua del otro, Applejack se sentia un poco incomoda con todos los ponis viendola, pero un impulso de placer la saco de sus pensamientos al sentir el casco de su compañero entre su pierna tocando su intimidad, Applejack sentia cada pequeño movimiento que haci su compañeroa como su casco acariciaba los bordes de su entrada y la sensación que llenaba su ser cuando el casco del poni de cristal se adentraba dentro de ella, como este tocaba las paredes de su inteior y su compañero sentia como los fluidos recorrian la intimidad de Applejack, como cada vez se mojaba más y más. Luego de jugar con las intimidades de Applejack, el poni de cristal sacó su casco completamente mojado y se lo llevo a la boca donde lo lamio lentamente y pudo sentir el savor del néctar de la poni granjera inundado su lengua.

- Eso se sintio fantastico – dice Applejack mientras mira a los ojos de su compañero – dejame regresarte el favor.

Applejack comienzo a bajar hasta el miembro de su compañero, y lo comienza a tocar, su compañero cierra los ojos y se arquee hacia atrás exalando un gemido de placer mientras siente como esos cascos se mueven de arriba hacia abajo por todo su miembro, entonces comenzo a sentir algo humedo que se movia por su miembro exitandolo aún más, sentia como si estuviera a punto de explotar la sensación era muy fuerte al sentir la lengua de Applejack, entonces Applejack comenzo lentamente a meterse el erecto miembro dentro de su boca y llenandolo de saliva y de caricias por parte de su lengua, el poni de cristal abrió los ojos por un momento para ver a su compañera metiendose y sacandose su miembro. Applejack lo miro fijo a sus ojos y el poni sentia que esa miraba lo exitaba aún más.

El poni de cristal no pudo contenerse más y se levanto de donde estaba, tomó a Applejack por sus flancos y la levanto, Applejack para evitar caerse abrazo a su compañero mientras este deslizaba su miembro dentro de las partes íntimas de la poni haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido mientras el miembro del poni se adentraba en la poni granjera. Applejack no pudo evitar besar a su compañero mientras este subia y bajaba los flancos de la poni, haciendo que su miembro la penetrara cada vez más rapido. Sus cuerpos se calentaban y les exigian más, ambos estaban completamente sudados y expedian olor a sexo, ambos sintian que el momento se acercaba, podian sentir dentro de ellos esa sensación, sus nervios estan al maximo enviando ondas de placer hasta que en cuestion de un momento hubo un largo gemido y despues ambos liberaron sus esencias de tal forma que estas goteaban de las partes de Applejack. Applejack solto su abrazo mientras el poni de cristal la bajaba y este se acostaba en el piso boca arriba, el poni lentamente comenzo a cerrar los ojos pero su descanso fue interrumpido por una snsación en su miembro, eran lso cascos de Applejack la cual estaba jugando con su miembro haciendo que este se pusiera erecto de nuevo.

Applejack se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus deliciosos flancos, el poni de cristal se rindio ante la hermosa vista, se levanto y puso sus cascos en la cutie mark de Applejack y metio lentamente su miembro dentro de Applejack la poni granjera volteo su cabeza para poder ver a su compañero, le puso una cara sugestiva y su compañero solo la vio con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a embestir a la poni. Applejack seguia con su cara sugestiva mientras de vez en cuando abria la boca para soltar un gemido, asi pasaron unos deleitantes momentos, su compañero dejo de ver a Applejack solo para cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer a la espalda de la poni mientras este le mordia su cuell y con sus cascos acariciaba el cuerpo de la poni. Applejack sintio los diferentes estimulos de su compañero y bajo la cabeza para poder gemir, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban, Applejack levanto la vista y vio a otro poni con su miembro totalmente erecto su cara reflejaba su ansiedad, Applejack le sonrio y este se acerco lentamente y se puso en dos patas y comenzo a acercar su miembro a la boca de Applejack.

Applejack abrio la boca y saco su lengua, la cual se paseaba por toda la longitud del poni y poco a poco lo comenzo a meter dentro de su cavidad oral, una vez que la mayor parte del miembro del poni estuvo dentro de ella, comenzo a morderlo suavemente mientras que su lengua lo acariciaba, el otro poni tomó la cabeza de Applejack con sus cascos mientras ejercia presion sobre ella y la empujaba contra su miembro. Applejack sentia como ambos ponis la comenzaban a embestir y esta no se quejaba de ello, le gustaba esa sensaci´n que le brindaban esos ponis ponis frotando sus miembros por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, al sensacón que le producian era indescriptible, como sus nervios respondian a ese rose que cada vez era más rapido y más fuerte, el momento llego de nuevo y Applejack sentia como ambos sementales estaban a punto de venirse, y Applejack deseaba que la llenaran. Primero fue el poni que estaba detrás de ella, comenzo a embestirla muy fuerte, presiono sus cascos con fuerzas hasta que solto toda su semilla dentro de la poni, luego Applejack comenzo a lamer con más pasión el mimebro del otro poni hasta que este lleno su boca de la esencia de su compañero, los tres ponis cayeron agotados mientras Applejack se limpiaba la esencia del poni de su cara. Entonces la multitdu que lso rodeaba comenzo a aplaudirles y decirles cosas como: ''Fue la mejor ofrenda para el corazón de cristal'' ''eres una poni hermosa'' ''tendremos energia para otros mil años'' y esto solo hacia que la vaquera se sintiera avergonzada por saber que toda una multitud vio lo que hizo y tambien alagada por todas las cosas bonitas que le decian.

Pero entonces los ponis de critsla volvieron a sentir deseos de ver el corazón de cristal y Applejack ya no encontraba más escusa y entonces

- Me estoy quedando sin material para hacer los traidicionales sombreros – dice Rarity con preocupación - ¡acabo de hacer un sombrero con tres trozos de paja y una pajita! (no vayan de mal pensandos, aunque se que lo haran) – y entonces de la multitud sale una poni con un sombrero de los más ridiculo hecho con tres pajas y una pajita - ¡y he hecho que funcione! – se dice asi misma orgullosamente, mientras Apllejack tiene una sonrisa en su rostro de ver el peculiar sombrero - ¡Pero aún así!

- debemos hacer lo que podamos - dice Applejack preocupada – para que esto siga –luego mira el castillo – la princesa no tiene buen aspecto.

Despues de eso, se descubre el fiasco del corazón de cristal, Shinig Armor arroja a su esposa, Spike salva el día y Celestia viola a su hermana, pero eso es historia de otro capitulo.

Too many Orgasm.

- Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun – se podia escuchar de la multitud de Pinkies las cuales se encontraban en el Bosque Everfree siendo guiadas por la pinkie original.

- Muy Pinkies – dice Pinkie Pie deteniendose mientras las otras hacian igual – antes de ir a Ponyville hay que aprender algunas cosas – entonces Pinkie saco una pizarra con imágenes de sus amgias y de sus conocidos y tambien lugares de Ponyville – este es el señor Cake y esta es la señora Cake ambos son dueños de sugar cube corner donde yo tambien trabajo de repostera y tambien hago de niñera de estos dos angelitos, este es Pound cake y esta es Pumpkin Cake y ella es Twiligth le gusta leer libros y…

Mientras Pinkie explicaba estas cosas, algunas de las pinkies de atrás se aburrian. En exceso.

- Hay que aburri estoy – dijo una Pinkie.

- Igual yo – dijo otra Pinkie.

- Yo tambien – dijo otra Pinkie.

- Ya sé, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? – dice una del grupo de tres Pinkies.

- Si algo divertido – responden las otras dos Pinkies al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex empire parte 2

- eh… he oído que la justa esta por empezar – dice Appejack evitando que los ponis de cristal se acercasen al falso corazón de cristal - ¡No querra perdersela! Vam´s Twi estos ponis son más curioso que un gato – decia la poni granjera mientras observaba el inmenso castillo y entonces otro poni se le acerco levantando la sabana donde se encontraba el corazón de cirstal – Hey, hey, hey compañero – decia la poni mientras apartarba el casco del poni de cristal de la sabana que cubria el falso corazón de cristal – no querras arruinar la sorpresa – decia son una sonrisa finjida.

- Pero es que en serio deseo ver el corazón de cristal – decia un poni de cristal color crema, con melena y cola azul con una franja de color celeste con una cutie mark en forma de una torre de juego de ajedrez de color azul – pense que podria verlo solo por un momento.

- Pero sabes – decia la poni mientras trataba de pensar en algo, pero pudo ver como otros ponis se acercaban y dejo a este poni solo y se fue con los otros dos que se acercaban – escuche que la feria trajo nuevos juegos y – y Applejack vió como otros ponis se acercaban y trato de alejarlos, pero eran demasiados y el mismo poni de hace rato volvio a levantar la sabana, Applejack no sbaia que hacer, corria de un laod a otro hasta que pro accidente beso al poni de cristal, el beso duro unos 15 segundos antes de que Applejack se separase dejando tras de si un hilo de saliva que unia los labios de ambos ponis, Applejack enseguida uso su casco para limpiarse su lengua, y entonces miro al otro poni el cual tenia una cara de sorpresa mientras lentamente metia su lengua dentro de su boca saboreando esa dulce saliva que le habia dejado Applejack.

Los otros ponis comenzarón a susurrar y entonces Applejack se acercó al poni que recien habai acabado de besar y le dijo

- Lo siento compañero no fue…

- Me has elegido a mí – decia el poni mientras parecia estar en un transe con el casco en su boca.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta Applejack confundida.

- El tradicional sacrifio de virginidad ante el corazón de cristal – dijo una de las presentes.

- ¿la que cosa? – dice Applejack sorprendida.

- Si, siempre en la feria se sacrifica la virginidad de una poni – entonces la poni se acerco a Applejack - ¿eres virgen verdad?

Applejack se quito su sombreo mientras se avanicaba con él y soreia nerviosa – bueno… eso pues, creó que si.

- Entonces deveriamos comenzar – dice el otro poni mientras se abalanza sobre ella mordiendole la oreja.

- ¡Oye con calma! – dice la poni mientras lo baja de su espalda – aun no he dicho que tendre sexo contigo – en eso la poni granjera mira que otros ponis se acercan al falso corazón de cristal – (me las pagaras Twiligth) Ven aquí – dice Applejack mientras toma al poni de cristal y lo besa, lo que hace que todos los ponis se acerquen a ver la escena y que todos olviden el corazón de cristal.

El poni de color crema se sorprende del beso, pero despues de un momento e acostumbra, cierra los ojos y disfruta del beso, ambos comparten su saliva y deslizando sus lenguas por toda su cavidad oral, ambos tienen una sensación extraña dentro de ellos, pueden sentir los movimientos de la lengua del otro, Applejack se sentia un poco incomoda con todos los ponis viendola, pero un impulso de placer la saco de sus pensamientos al sentir el casco de su compañero entre su pierna tocando su intimidad, Applejack sentia cada pequeño movimiento que haci su compañeroa como su casco acariciaba los bordes de su entrada y la sensación que llenaba su ser cuando el casco del poni de cristal se adentraba dentro de ella, como este tocaba las paredes de su inteior y su compañero sentia como los fluidos recorrian la intimidad de Applejack, como cada vez se mojaba más y más. Luego de jugar con las intimidades de Applejack, el poni de cristal sacó su casco completamente mojado y se lo llevo a la boca donde lo lamio lentamente y pudo sentir el savor del néctar de la poni granjera inundado su lengua.

- Eso se sintio fantastico – dice Applejack mientras mira a los ojos de su compañero – dejame regresarte el favor.

Applejack comienzo a bajar hasta el miembro de su compañero, y lo comienza a tocar, su compañero cierra los ojos y se arquee hacia atrás exalando un gemido de placer mientras siente como esos cascos se mueven de arriba hacia abajo por todo su miembro, entonces comenzo a sentir algo humedo que se movia por su miembro exitandolo aún más, sentia como si estuviera a punto de explotar la sensación era muy fuerte al sentir la lengua de Applejack, entonces Applejack comenzo lentamente a meterse el erecto miembro dentro de su boca y llenandolo de saliva y de caricias por parte de su lengua, el poni de cristal abrió los ojos por un momento para ver a su compañera metiendose y sacandose su miembro. Applejack lo miro fijo a sus ojos y el poni sentia que esa miraba lo exitaba aún más.

El poni de cristal no pudo contenerse más y se levanto de donde estaba, tomó a Applejack por sus flancos y la levanto, Applejack para evitar caerse abrazo a su compañero mientras este deslizaba su miembro dentro de las partes íntimas de la poni haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido mientras el miembro del poni se adentraba en la poni granjera. Applejack no pudo evitar besar a su compañero mientras este subia y bajaba los flancos de la poni, haciendo que su miembro la penetrara cada vez más rapido. Sus cuerpos se calentaban y les exigian más, ambos estaban completamente sudados y expedian olor a sexo, ambos sintian que el momento se acercaba, podian sentir dentro de ellos esa sensación, sus nervios estan al maximo enviando ondas de placer hasta que en cuestion de un momento hubo un largo gemido y despues ambos liberaron sus esencias de tal forma que estas goteaban de las partes de Applejack. Applejack solto su abrazo mientras el poni de cristal la bajaba y este se acostaba en el piso boca arriba, el poni lentamente comenzo a cerrar los ojos pero su descanso fue interrumpido por una snsación en su miembro, eran lso cascos de Applejack la cual estaba jugando con su miembro haciendo que este se pusiera erecto de nuevo.

Applejack se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus deliciosos flancos, el poni de cristal se rindio ante la hermosa vista, se levanto y puso sus cascos en la cutie mark de Applejack y metio lentamente su miembro dentro de Applejack la poni granjera volteo su cabeza para poder ver a su compañero, le puso una cara sugestiva y su compañero solo la vio con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a embestir a la poni. Applejack seguia con su cara sugestiva mientras de vez en cuando abria la boca para soltar un gemido, asi pasaron unos deleitantes momentos, su compañero dejo de ver a Applejack solo para cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer a la espalda de la poni mientras este le mordia su cuell y con sus cascos acariciaba el cuerpo de la poni. Applejack sintio los diferentes estimulos de su compañero y bajo la cabeza para poder gemir, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban, Applejack levanto la vista y vio a otro poni con su miembro totalmente erecto su cara reflejaba su ansiedad, Applejack le sonrio y este se acerco lentamente y se puso en dos patas y comenzo a acercar su miembro a la boca de Applejack.

Applejack abrio la boca y saco su lengua, la cual se paseaba por toda la longitud del poni y poco a poco lo comenzo a meter dentro de su cavidad oral, una vez que la mayor parte del miembro del poni estuvo dentro de ella, comenzo a morderlo suavemente mientras que su lengua lo acariciaba, el otro poni tomó la cabeza de Applejack con sus cascos mientras ejercia presion sobre ella y la empujaba contra su miembro. Applejack sentia como ambos ponis la comenzaban a embestir y esta no se quejaba de ello, le gustaba esa sensaci´n que le brindaban esos ponis ponis frotando sus miembros por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, al sensacón que le producian era indescriptible, como sus nervios respondian a ese rose que cada vez era más rapido y más fuerte, el momento llego de nuevo y Applejack sentia como ambos sementales estaban a punto de venirse, y Applejack deseaba que la llenaran. Primero fue el poni que estaba detrás de ella, comenzo a embestirla muy fuerte, presiono sus cascos con fuerzas hasta que solto toda su semilla dentro de la poni, luego Applejack comenzo a lamer con más pasión el mimebro del otro poni hasta que este lleno su boca de la esencia de su compañero, los tres ponis cayeron agotados mientras Applejack se limpiaba la esencia del poni de su cara. Entonces la multitdu que lso rodeaba comenzo a aplaudirles y decirles cosas como: ''Fue la mejor ofrenda para el corazón de cristal'' ''eres una poni hermosa'' ''tendremos energia para otros mil años'' y esto solo hacia que la vaquera se sintiera avergonzada por saber que toda una multitud vio lo que hizo y tambien alagada por todas las cosas bonitas que le decian.

Pero entonces los ponis de critsla volvieron a sentir deseos de ver el corazón de cristal y Applejack ya no encontraba más escusa y entonces

- Me estoy quedando sin material para hacer los traidicionales sombreros – dice Rarity con preocupación - ¡acabo de hacer un sombrero con tres trozos de paja y una pajita! (no vayan de mal pensandos, aunque se que lo haran) – y entonces de la multitud sale una poni con un sombrero de los más ridiculo hecho con tres pajas y una pajita - ¡y he hecho que funcione! – se dice asi misma orgullosamente, mientras Apllejack tiene una sonrisa en su rostro de ver el peculiar sombrero - ¡Pero aún así!

- debemos hacer lo que podamos - dice Applejack preocupada – para que esto siga –luego mira el castillo – la princesa no tiene buen aspecto.

Despues de eso, se descubre el fiasco del corazón de cristal, Shinig Armor arroja a su esposa, Spike salva el día y Celestia viola a su hermana, pero eso es historia de otro capitulo.


End file.
